A Walk in the Woods
by ZombieMistress
Summary: A simple relaxing day turned into something interesting and unexpected.


A Walk in the Woods. Part 1 Silent Meeting

Her

It was her favorite place to relax she would go there every Thursdays for the past two weeks for a few hours to relax and take a break from working. It was about one o'clock and she would relax there tell four o'clock She would sit on a tree that had fallen over on its side and lean against one of the weird branches that curved to make it look like it was meant to be leaned on. It over looked a mash, not a bad looking mash it was covered in cattails but it was still very peaceful and surrounded by trees and a nice sized hill. The wind blew and she got the scent of leather sandalwood, she got that scent last time she was there. She found it odd but no one was around her, she shrugged it off but made sure her knife was easy to get to.

Him

This was his favorite spot to relax he went there every Thursday for the past few years since it is his break day mostly to grade papers and help his house but most were in class between one and four so he would go and relax. He sat on a tree that had a weird branch that made a perfect backrest. It over looked the marsh like part of the lake it did not look bad but it was rather peaceful. A breeze went by and he got a scent of apples, he got that scent last Thursday as well. He found it odd and casted a shield spell and relaxed.

Both

As they relax in their spot they became rather tired and decided to take a nap. It was peaceful and no one to bug them. The dream seemed to start in the middle nether of them knew how but they did not mind. He was leaning against the branch with her in-between his legs lying on his chest. She cuddled into him comfortably like it was meant to be. Both in their minds wondered who the other was but it was too peaceful, too perfect. The surrounding was a mash of each other's; there was a hill behind them and a lake in front of them. After a while of lying around in each arms the sounds of bells could be heard, both woke up.

Her

The phone alarm was going off, the sound of bells. She woke up and realized she was alone. Getting up she walked back to her little house and garden. She decided to write it all down and make that her next book.

Him

The end of class bell went off, the bells were always loudest to make end of classes. He was sad that he was alone. The dream was odd, he would save it. He started back to the school, not happy about his lovely dream about to be roughened by the dunderhead students.

Both

For the remainder of spring they both went back at the same time every Thursday. Some days they never saw each other since sometimes one or the other would fell asleep. Soon summer came and with no classes he was there earlier sometimes and sometimes stayed later. On those days she would so up in the dream walking up to him and he would just move so she could sit in her normal place and lay in his arms. Some days she would walk away randomly, it would always sadden him every time but he saw her again at some point so he was happy with that. They never spoke, never even bothered. They both thought it was just some weird dream but it was a mind link through space. He was in England and she in the States.

Her

She wrote every detail of what happened on the days she was there, most of the time it was the same thing. She had already finished a book and was working on another while writing about the "dreams". Her publisher loved the idea of the new book but was not happy that there was no dead line. Her books were normally crime or action novels, she did do a few romances.

Him

He only saved the dreams never the days. When he did teach all the students noted that he was in a better mood on Wednesdays and were nicer which scared them more into doing better cause his anger was worse if I big mess up happened. He had a theory about the dreams, next time he would write a note and give it to her. That's next Thursdays he wrote a note asking to dance, he did love a good waltz and tango but only a few other staff members knew that. He almost ran to the spot he was so excited.

Her

She had no control she just got super tired and she had only planned the do some writing this time. She was in the dream wearing a small yet lovely dress that was flowed freely around her legs but was tight around her waist and chest. Her hair was up and pulled back to one side so it was over her right shoulder. She saw him dressed very handsomely, his black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail and wearing a black formal wear she was not very aware of. He looked more handsome than ever and tall she had no idea he was tall.

Him

He was in shock it was like the dream read his mind, in the spot they normally sit was an old crank music player and they both were standing next to it. He was dressed in his formal robes without the cape. He was amazed by how she looked the dress showed her off very well, she looked great before but he did not know this well. He knotted the heels so she was about two heads shorter when not in them. Her red hair was off to one shoulder and she wear little make up. She looked like a angel.

Both

They both just stood there for some time admiring each other before the music started playing on its own. They both jumped a little but she stepped forward noticing it was a waltz and took the lead. He was not going to have that and soon took the lead from her. She giggled a little at that and he smiled at her. They danced several waltzes before taking a break. They sat in silence like always holding hands. Two glasses of champagne appeared next to them and they gazed at each other's eyes while they drank. The music started up again and this time a tango which this time they both fought for lead, making the tango more intents and fun. They both fell to the ground tired and laughing, the first time silence was broken but they still did not speak. Soon they both woke up with smiles on their faces.

Her

She wrote it all down every little thing in great detail. She was so happy she danced all the way back to her cottage. When she got back she realized she was very tired as if the dream was not a dream.

Him

He smiled all the way back to his room. He was going to save this dream and watch it whenever he could. He did notice he was very tired which made him think more about the dream. The note was still in his pocket, he had never showed it to her it all just happened.

Both

The following Thursday there was a notebook waiting for them with a note. The note said "read on the left, write on the right. The distance has now been closed do as you wish." It puzzled both is them. They sat down and flipped through the blank notebook.

Her

She pulled out her pen and wrote "hello" into it for some reason. She had no idea why she did but just felt like she should.

Him

The book started to glow and he opened it up to the first page to see "hello" written in it on the left. He knew what it was and ran back to the school to his private study, hopping it would work there since he had no writing tools with him. He wrote back "Hello" on the right.

Her

After a few minutes the book grew and she opened it to find "hello" on the left under hers. She wrote back. "Are you the one I danced with?"

Him

He jumped at the question, it was her! He was talking to her! He wrote back. "Yes, I am amazed at how well you dance and your laughter sounded like angels."

Her

She was flattered by the comment but weirded out about all of this. She decided to right her name. "My name is Rose Conquest."

Him

Her name appeared, he loved it. "Serverus Snape" He wrote back.


End file.
